Devices which include a quill, such as drill presses or the like, typically include a mechanism for locking the quill, preventing translational movement thereof, such as movement toward or away from a work piece supported on a table. Typically, such a mechanism may include a screw, such as a set screw or the like, threaded into a housing surrounding the quill. The screw may be connected to a handle for providing mechanical advantage in tightening the screw.
Tightening the screw against the quill may allow the quill to be locked in place relative to the housing, but the use of such a mechanism also requires that the screw be loosened in order to release the quill. Because the quill is typically biased to move away from the table, it may not be possible to easily loosen the screw while grasping a pinion handle or the like for translating the quill (and typically a cutting bit attached thereto) toward a work piece, all in a smooth, one handed operation.